


《兔子的秘密》02

by VVV_N_CN



Series: 兔子的秘密 [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, 圈套
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVV_N_CN/pseuds/VVV_N_CN
Summary: 小兔子破处啦主动诱惑，旗袍PLAY





	《兔子的秘密》02

[双性]【立克】《兔子的秘密》02  
来了 ，破处什么的！  
旗袍play 

✘✘✘✘✘

趙立安有一個小秘密，只有方Jack一個人知道。

距離正式交往已經過去三十六天，一開始趙立安還會好奇自己有了一個男朋友後，生活會發生什麼變化，結果過了幾天細細回味發現，根本和原來沒有任何變化嘛！

Jack還是那個Jack啊，給他煮飯吃，照顧他，帶他去玩......然後對自己的態度也沒有什麼改變，哦，是有的，他們不再局限于牽牽手，擁抱，而是多了很多更親密的接觸。想到那些少兒不宜的畫面，臉皮嫩的趙兔子小臉一紅，用大大的咖啡杯擋住臉嘿嘿傻笑，看得一旁的孟少飛覺得詭異不已又毛骨悚然的。

“趙子，你談戀愛啦？”直白的孟警官直切重點，趙兔子寒毛一豎，他還沒有告訴過其他人這件事，阿飛是怎麼知道的？

“......你好厲害哦，阿飛，我都還沒告訴你，你是怎麼知道的啊？”

“......”孟少飛一頭黑線，他只是隨便問問而已，哪知道猜得那麼准啦？

自認身為娘家人，孟少飛覺得自己需要給趙立安傳授過來人的經驗，然後像個害怕女兒（？）受欺負的碎嘴奶媽，把趙立安拎到角落，細細盤問，沒過多久，趙立安就把整件事除了他身體的小秘密外的所有細節吐露個乾淨。

“干！我就知道那個紅毛笑面虎大野狼居心叵測，知道你天真白癡又好騙，居然要玩弄你的感情，他一看就是那種情場老手死渣男，那種花花公子最喜歡你這種純潔單蠢的小白兔了，玩弄玩你的感情還要玩弄你的肉體！不行，我要去找唐毅，我要那個Jack把事情給我說清楚，他要是敢玩你他就給我死定.....”說着說着氣急敗壞的孟警官就要擼袖子往外衝。

趙立安“......”他是不知道自己說了什麼會讓阿飛誤會他家Jack是渣男，但當務之急還是要先攔住阿飛啊啊啊！

“阿飛，Jack不是你說的那種人！”

孟少飛用一種“你沒救了”的眼神看著趙立安，雙手抱在胸前，問他:“你說過一直以來都是你等Jack來找你，你根本無法掌控他的具體行蹤對吧？”

“呃，對。”

“你又說你其實從來不知道Jack在唐毅身邊做的是什麼工作，他也從來沒告訴過你他以前做過什麼事，家裡有什麼人，也沒見過他身邊的朋友對吧？”

“呃，對......”

“你還說他一直以都對跟你做那個事抱有幾大性趣 ，只不過你一直說身體不舒服他才沒有下手對吧？”

“唔......”

孟少飛一拍手，一錘定音:“妥妥的渣男。”

趙立安急了，絞盡腦汁為Jack爭辯:“可是我覺得兩個人在一起最重要的是信任啊！而且他跟在唐毅身邊，幫唐毅洗白一定要做很多逼不得已的事情，阿飛你跟唐毅在一起，你不也是知道的嗎？我不想問也是我不想再給他增添麻煩，我知道跟他在一起，最重要的是我要保護好自己，才不會讓Jack分心，所以我才不會主動去找他的，至于他的事情，等他有一天準備好了一定會告訴我，而且我也不是不想跟他做，而是我......我真的不舒服啦！”說完一連串話，整個人已經急得面紅耳赤，氣喘吁吁，看得孟少飛一言難盡，心痛不已。

嫁出去的女兒，潑出去的水。

“你這樣好了......”孟少飛心生一計，靠在趙立安耳邊嘀嘀咕咕。

厚，阿飛想得這是什麼歪招啊？！

趙立安看著手裡布料極少，仿佛黑心商家偷工減料的大開叉黑色旗袍，欲哭無淚。

什麼在床上套話啊？他當他是什麼赤裸特工哦？這什麼東西嘛這是？要是真的穿了，那他不就變成變態了？！

話是這麼說沒錯，但是.....不要低估一隻兔子的好奇心。趙立安看看鐘錶，距離Jack說要過來的時間，還有兩個小時，自己就偷偷穿一下，應該沒事吧？

好奇心旺盛的趙兔子偷偷摸摸地拿著性感旗袍鑽進了浴室。

Jack提著壽司走進趙立安的家， 看著玄關的鞋子，他挑挑眉，還說今天要晚點回家，叫自己可以不要那麼早來，那他自己怎麼又早早跑回家了？有陰謀哦。

靜悄悄地走進門口，發現客廳空無一人，Jack放下壽司，躡手躡腳地走上樓梯準備捕捉獵物。

奇怪，房間也沒人？他的小兔子跑到哪裡去啦？

正思索著，房間裡的浴室傳來了趙立安的聲音。

“.....阿飛也太過分了，這東西穿著能看嗎？？！”

人打開了浴室門，走了出來。

Jack看到趙立安從浴室走出來，視線一凝，呼吸一窒。

趙立安扯著遮不住屁股的旗袍走出來，看到房間突然出現的Jack，也嚇得愣神，下一秒，他速度驚人地衝會浴室準備關門落鎖，但Jack比他動作更快，這麼多年僱傭兵的素質都體現在這生死一瞬！

趙立安手還沒摸到門，整個視野就天旋地轉，整個人被Jack扛到肩上，摔在床上，然後鋪天蓋地而來的猛獸氣息籠罩了他。

Jack眼裡還是帶著笑的，此刻卻多了一些危險的訊息，讓趙立安陌生又害怕。他邪魅銳利的視線將趙立安從頭打量到腳。

趙立安身上穿的這件“旗袍”，美名其曰為旗袍，但該端莊的領口卻大開著，露出趙立安整個雪白到扎眼的胸膛，兩粒紅豆前兩日才被某人吮到破皮紅腫，胸膛現在還可憐兮兮地被狹小的旗袍勒得有些聚攏，往下，裙本來擺短的只能堪堪夠住屁股，現在卻因為躺著還被壓迫的姿勢，整個掀起來，露出裡面那條桃紅色的女性內褲，現在那兩腿纖長的雪白雙腿正被他的身體壓得分開兩側，牢牢得卡住他的胯。

Jack的視線變得極其危險，趙立安卻只顧著捂住臉裝鴕鳥。“別看啦別看啦！”

Jack哼笑一聲，拿下他的手。“這是什麼意思？勾引我？”

趙立安還想狡辯，“我我我沒有，都怪阿飛，他說這個有助情侶情趣.....”“幫我謝謝他。”說著一個深吻吞噬所有話語，漸漸地趙立安也放棄了掙扎，抬手摟住Jack的脖子，Jack則順勢按住他的後腦勺加深了這個吻。

大手往下撫摸，停留在桃色蕾絲內褲，隔著薄薄的絲質布料揉弄那條細細的肉縫，感覺到那處布料的濡濕，變得黏答答。

Jack啄吻著趙立安的鼻尖，笑道，“這麼有感覺，小變態？”聽到這個稱呼，趙立安立馬整個臉爆紅，雙眼也開始噙淚。他感覺到很難堪，委屈巴巴地低頭，“我才不是變態，我也不想穿的。”

嚇得Jack連忙擦去他的眼淚，一邊吻他一邊哄道:“對不起啦，我不是為了讓你難堪才這麼說的。”

可是趙立安心裡藏著心事，一時半會還哄不好。“你，你為什麼都不和我做？”

“哈？”你是不是對此事有什麼誤解？

“你每次都只是蹭.....蹭蹭不進來，你就是嫌棄我。”

Jack啼笑皆非。

“我的寶貝，你太高看我的忍耐力了，我是怕你沒有準備好，而且你之前還說你不舒服啊。”

“那我現在準備好了。”趙立安含淚看他，一臉英勇就義。

Jack失笑，只覺得下身火燒的更旺了。

“你這小傢伙，穿成這樣，還對我說這麼危險的話，你真的不怕死。”

“我不怕，我就是要你。”

Jack再也按捺不住，再忍還是男人？

被憐惜的舔吻那顆破皮的乳珠，趙立安被酥麻的快感激得發出陣陣甜膩的呻吟，然後一個又一個的吻從胸口蔓延到大腿，落下片片紅痕。

Jack看到那條變得濕噠噠的桃紅內褲，眼眸變得暗沉發紅。他也不褪下它，而是將內褲向一邊撥開，露出那朵可愛的肉花，那條細縫正冒著騰騰熱氣流出透明的液體。他一手攥住上方稚嫩的肉根揉弄，一手探進那個幽深的小洞。

比起肉根的快感，趙立安更被體內深處的奇怪瘙樣而吸引。他抬起臀部，主動吞吐著Jack的手指，但是這遠遠不能叫他滿足。

“進來。”他咬著手指，一臉癡迷的模樣看著Jack，要求道。

轟然一聲，理智的巨塔崩塌。Jack只是脫去了外衣，身上衣服還整整齊齊，他在趙立安的注視下拉下褲鏈，釋放出他猙獰的巨大。

他抵住那小小的入口，俯身抱住趙立安，吻住他，“你真的沒事？”他最後的擔憂被趙立安主動獻上的吻拂去。

那地方實在是太過狹小。只是進去一個頭，趙立安就痛得不行，可是結合的願望勝過一切，他一聲不吭地忍耐著，直到那炙熱的巨大抵住那片小小的膜。

“我愛你，安安。”下一刻，Jack就沉下身子，將自己整個送進趙立安的最深處，那破裂的脹痛和被填滿的感覺使趙立安一瞬間失神。

在Jack的吻，和肉根被揉弄的快感下，趙立安很快適應了，Jack的手指向下搓弄著小巧的陰蒂，直到將它玩弄地充血，包裹著入侵者的甬道才開始有感覺地蠕動起來。

Jack開始淺淺地抽插，直到趙立安開始發出舒服的呻吟，才放心地握緊他的腿窩，大力抽送。

深處被一下一下的頂開，被填滿的感覺舒服到頭皮發麻，趙立安啜泣著抱著自己的腿，接受著Jack的佔有。

在高潮的前一刻，Jack卻停了下來，就著連接的體位原地將他翻過身去，分身上糾結的經絡摩擦過即將高潮的甬道，在緊接下來的一個深頂，趙立安經歷了被插入的第一個高潮。

而背後的男人看似好心的等待他高潮的不適應期過去，大手在黑色旗袍裸露出來的背部磨裟，然後捏緊了仍然穿著桃色內褲的臀部，“那我就不客氣了。”

趙立安覺得自己仿佛被體內的肉棒操進了床墊，可憐的床發出哀鳴，但是掩蓋不住趙立安淫蕩的哭喘。

“啊啊啊哈啊....嗯哼等....等一下.....唔！”Jack根本不給他掙扎的機會，只是又一巴掌甩在了豐滿結實的臀部上，在桃紅色內褲的襯托下，蕩出色情至極的肉浪。

“舒服嗎，小變態，你就是喜歡穿著情趣內衣勾引我對不對？”Jack已經發現每次他叫他“小變態”，他就會夾得更緊，這個後入的體位可以讓他進得極深，他是不會放過可以“懲罰”他的淫蕩的機會，更是加快了抽插的速度，每一次的深入都插得趙立安只能流著眼淚發出啞鳴。

已經射入一次的精液此刻已經隨著劇烈的抽插流到洞口，糊在兩人下身。

“我們的寶寶流出來了，怎麼辦？”Jack捏著趙立安的下巴吻去他臉上的淚水。

趙立安失神地說:“嗯....再射給我，射到最裡面。”

如願地換來的更猛烈的插弄，直到那根猙獰的肉棒抵住小小的宮口，龜頭微微深入，往裡面射出濃稠的精液。

趙立安迷迷糊糊間醒來一次，發現自己正埋在Jack的胸膛，Jack也已經睡著，只是潛意識知道趙立安醒了，手輕輕得在趙立安背上拍拍，趙立安咕噥一聲，把腦袋往Jack肩窩埋去，再次陷入深眠。

彩蛋:  
至於孟警官怎麼能想得出色誘的那招，孟警官腹黑地笑了，深藏功與名。  
當然，他的本意是讓趙立安在床上套出Jack的話，而不是讓他乖乖被吃，如果讓他知道自己親手把兔子送到大野狼口中，他應該會懊惱不已追悔莫及吧。

此刻.....  
孟少飛咬著嘴唇在唐毅身上起起伏伏，嘴裡還不忘逼問，“快說！你昨天跟Andy那個狐狸精去高雄幹嘛了？！”

 

 

 


End file.
